Riarkle and Lucaya
by GMWNCISandChookLover
Summary: Just some Riarkle and Lucaya stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea just came into my head. This may become a multi-chapter and is written in third person view.

D isclaimer: I don't own GMW or the Little Rascals.

Farkle entered Topanga's and took a seat next to Riley. "Where are Maya and Lucas?" Farkle asked Riley while reading the menu even though he knew it off by heart. "Well let's see, Maya is trying to do all her homework before tomorrow and Lucas is trying to cook his Mum a cake" Riley replied. "Oh ok. So it's just you and me?" Farkle asked. "Yep" she replied looking out the window. A few minutes of silence passed the Riley's phone went off. Riley quickly found her phone and said "Just a sec, Farkle" as she walked outside. Farkle sat at the table thinking about his girls (Riley and Maya) when his phone buzzed. He pulled his phone out and checked the message; it was from Lucas asking him if he knew the answer to a math sum. He quickly wrote a reply and finished just as Riley walked in. "Who called" he asked Riley. Riley took a deep breath and asked "Farkle can I stay at your place tonight?". Farkle was shocked and said yes but warning her that his Dad won't be home. "Oh that's fine" she replied avoiding eye contact with him. "Riles, what's up?" he asked. "Oh, nothing" she replied. "Riles..." he said. She looked up at him and something really fast that Farkle didn't understand. "What?" he asked looking puzzled. Riley took a deep breath and said "Maya and Lucas are together and I don't want to see Maya tonight because of it". Farkle sat there speech less finally managing "Oh my gosh" then realising what it meant to Riley. "Oh Riley I'm so sorry if I was world leader right now I would break them up in an instant for you" he said hugging her, her tears wetting his shirt. He was rubbing her back and saying comforting words to her when Riley asked to go get her stuff and get to Farkle's apartment before dark. He agreed and helped her up. When they got to Riley's she put on a happy face and went in only to find her Mum waiting for her. "Oh.. Hi Mum" she said to Topanga trying to sound happy. Topanga went to say something but realised something had happened to Riley so she said "Riley are you alright?" instead. "Yes, Mum. Can I stay at Farkle's tonight?" she replied. Topanga could tell something was wrong but didn't want to push Riley's buttons she just said "Fine, just be sure to eat and show up to school tomorrow". "Ok, Thanks Mum' she called over her shoulder as she went to her room. A few minutes later she comes out holding her over-night bag and school bag as proof she was going to school. "Ok see you later, Mum" she called out. "Bye. Riley" Topanga called out from the kitchen. When they were on their way to Farkle's Farkle asked "So how called you at Topanga's?". "Maya" she replied. "Oh that would have been worse than Lucas telling you, Right?" He asked her. "Yep. Right now I feel like punching her and Lucas and giving them a piece of my mind" she replied getting angry and sad. "Well, if it makes you feel any better I can cook you Spag Bol with meatballs and garlic bread with Hot Chocolate with extra whipped cream and choc-chip ice cream for dessert" Farkle said. "Aww, thanks Farkle you know me well" she told him while giving him a side hug. When they got Farkle's he (Farkle) went straight to the kitchen to start cooking and Riley pulled out the futon and grabbed some movies that they both like. When Farkle called out dinners ready Riley raced to the kitchen to dig in to Farkle's cooking. When they finished their dinner and dessert they got change (separately) into their and settled down on the futon to watch _The Little Rascals._ Mid-way through Farkle paused it and declared that they needed pop corn and while Farkle was getting pop corn Riley got up to get a blanket. She went to the linen closet and grabbed one of Farkle's fluffy blankets and a small book fell out. She picked up the book and read the front cover and then took it with her back to the futon. Farkle was still making pop corn so she started reading it after a few pages she throw the book away. She made the futon in to a comfy bed complete with about 10 pillows. She hopped in and spread out to keep both sides warm and she started thinking about what she read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Riarkle and Lucaya

A/N: still written in third person view thank you to ABEDFAN for following, reviewing and favourite-ing the first chapter. This chapter is mostly Riarkle.

Disclaimer I still don't own Girl Meets World .

When Farkle came back he hopped in the bed and offered Riley some pop corn but she didn't want any. He looked at her and noticed something was up "What's wrong?" he asked."Nothing" she mumbled. "Riles look at me" he told Riley. She looked up at him and Farkle realised she was crying so he gave her a hug but she pushed him away. "What's wrong Riles?" he asked. Instead of answering she got up and grabbed the book and threw it at him and yelled "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG" At Farkle before walking back to the futon and started balling her eyes out. Farkle picked the book up and read the front cover then started to read it. It wasn't long before he started crying too but he recovered quickly and helped Riley back up on the futon and hugged her, stroking her hair and saying comforting words to her. She looked up at Farkle and asked him if he would ever leave her. "No, I will always be by your side" he replied. She snuggled into the blanket and kept her head on Farkle's shoulder as they continued to watch the movie. When the final credits was rolling Farkle looked at Riley, she was fast asleep and softly snoring. Not wanting to wake her up he just grabbed the book she throw at him and started reading it. Half way through his shirt was tear- stained and he closed the book, his blood boiling. He just admired the front cover which was covered in professional-looking art works. Farkle his head on Riley's and thought about how the books owner could be so evil.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Farkle woke Riley up at 7:30 and gave her breakfast in bed. After the both showered and got ready they left Farkle's place and catched the subway to school. When they got to school everyone was talking about Maya and Lucas and how cute they are. Riley grabbed my hand and slightly squeezed it as we walked down the hall and we turned into our history classroom. We took a seat next to each other so Maya won't sit next to her. After getting through most of the day Riley and Farkle got to the cafeteria and took a seat at an empty table. After about 5 minutes Maya came over with Lucas. They sat down at the table and started talking to Farkle but ignoring Riley. Riley got up and ran out of the cafeteria forgetting her bag and food. Farkle grabbed Riley's bag and put some her food in a bag and ran after her. Lucas and Maya looked at each other and continued their conversation as Farkle ran down the hall. Farkle finally found Riley in the janitor's closet and when she saw who chased after her she smiled. "Here you go I thought you might need them" Farkle said as passing Riley her bag and lunch. "Thanks, Farkle" she said to him as he hugged her. "No need to thank me" Farkle said. "Yes there is there is so much to thank you for like always being there, always helping and always making me feel special" Riley argued. "Well it is easy to do those things especially to you because you're amazing" Farkle said to Riley. "Thanks you are amazing Farkle" she said. A few minutes of silence passed with Farkle sitting next to Riley with an arm around her waist and Riley eating the rest of her lunch. "Hey Farkle can I ask you a question?" Riley asked. "Sure" he replied turning his head to look at her. "How did that book get in your linen cupboard?" she asked. "Well you remember when you and your family went on vacation last year?" Farkle asked "Yes" she replied with a puzzled look on her face. "Well she and Lucas stayed over and Lucas left after a movie but she fell asleep on the lounge so I left her there and she must have had that book with her" Farkle said, "Oh, ok then. Can we go to Topanga's after school if they aren't there?" she asked "Sure" he replied then the bell went.

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Who do you think the book belongs to?

GMWNCISandChookLover .


	3. Sorry

Hey guys long time no see.

Sorry that I disappeared for ages but my girlfriend broke up with me then very recently she committed suicide. I have been super depressed since then so I have not been active on any online sites. If you guys want me to continue this story tell me so in the comments. Also if you have any ideas for this story please comment them .

-GMWNCISandChookLover


	4. Hi

A\N Hey guys long time no see. Sorry about disappearing but I had a super bad relapse and I had to get sent to hospital to get stitches and get my stomach drained but whatever I am kinda OK now so I am back online but for now I won't be updating this story for a little while because I don't have much spare time anymore but I will be still updating a sleep over tale. This story will get finished I promise but at the moment it will be on hold. OK bye people. Also how would you guys feel about a Phan story in the future? 


End file.
